A Never Ending Dream
by SsneakeerNightt
Summary: No soy buena en esto de los Summary's,asi que lo unico que voy a decir es que es un DXC L y que la historia es muy linda *-* Espero Reviewss :
1. Courtney,Este no es el fin

**H**ola!!**S**oy** B**elén,pero me pueden decir **B**elu, este es mi primer fic y es de** DuncanxCourtney**(L)...**A**cepto en sus **R**eviews,sugerencias,cosas positivas y negativas[pero sin palabrotas,por favor x)]...**O**k,ahora aclaro que** Total Drama Island**,**no me pertenece**,**si no a sus creadores y a Teletoon**^-^...

**Aclaracion****: C**omo dije antes,**Total Drama Island**,no me pertenece.

**"**Hola**"**: Cuando hablan los personajes

**Hola**: Cuando narro yop :)

_**Hola**_: Cuando este narrando algo en pasado

_Hola_: Cuando esten leyendo un mensaje/pensamientos/llamadas

**N.A**: Notas mias,y/o pensamientos mios,que van a estar puestos entre Corchetes "**[N.A]**"

**O**k,ahora sii, que empieze el fic ^-^

* * *

**A****never****ending****dream**

**Capitulo****: Uno**

**Buscaba la razón para entender el porque lo hacia, pero no la encontró…**

**Estaba sola, por las calles de New York, todo volvía…Esos recuerdos, esas caricias y lo más importante, sus momentos juntos…**

**Andaba tan distraída, que no se dio cuenta, que alguien la observaba con preocupación desde una de las esquinas…**

**Aquella persona se le acerco, ella todavía no se daba cuenta…**

**Cuando aquella persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la llamo…**

**"**Courtney**" –Dijo aquella persona…**

**La joven miro hacia delante, con miedo a que sea el…Pero para su suerte, era su mejor amigo...**

"Duncan…**" – Contesto ella, abrazándolo y largándose a llorar…**

**El la abrazo, y comprendió lo que pasaba…Ese mismo día, su Princesa, cumplía un año de noviazgo con el galancito de Justin…El porque de su llanto le dio a ****entender que habían terminado…Pero ¿Por qué ese día y no otro?**

**"**Princesa, ¿Qué paso?**" –Le pregunto Duncan, en un intento de no soltar a la chica y salir a buscar a Justin, para romperle la cara…**

**"**Jus…Justin…Termino conmigo…**" –Al decir esto Courtney, volvió a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Duncan…**

**"**Princesa, escúchame con atención…**" – Agarrando la cara de la chica entre sus manos delicadamente – "**Este no es el fin… ¿Queres contarme lo que paso?**" – La chica no contesto, no mas dijo que si moviendo su cabeza – "**Bien vamos a tomar algo, acá cerca…**" – Abrazo a la chica por los hombres y la llevo a una cafetería que estaba a unas cuadras de ahí…**

**Luego de unos minutos, llegaron…Entraron y se sentaron un poco mas alejados…Pidieron algo, y luego de un rato, el mesero trajo lo pedido. Cuando se alejo el mesero, Duncan hablo…**

**"**Bien, Court…**" –Le dijo el chico de la cresta verde- "**Cuéntame que sucedió**"**

**"**Bien…Todo empezó esta mañana…**" – Comenzó a relatar la chica…**

****Flash Back****

_**Courtney dormía placidamente en su cama, cuando suena el despertador, eran las 8:00 am…La joven se levanto y se metió al baño, luego de ducharse, se vistió, y bajo a desayunar...Cuando termino, fue a comprar algo para su aniversario de novios, con Justin, ya llevaban un año...Su mas larga relación…O mejor su única y larga relación…Justin era un chico maravilloso, lo conocía gracias a su mejor amiga Bridgette, quien hizo una fiesta e invito a familiares lejanos, ahí conoció a este chico que parecía un súper modelo, Justin…Empezaron, como cualquiera, siendo amigos, y terminaron en algo más…Todo iba perfectamente,,,O eso pensaba Courtney…**_

_**Ese día cumplían un año de noviazgo, algo muy especial para Courtney e igual para Justin, o eso aparentaba…**_

_**Cuando Courtney estaba volviendo para su casa, para prepararse para su cita con Justin, recibió una llamada…Saco su celular y vio en la pantalla quien la llamaba…Era el…**_

_**"**Hola, amor… ¿Cómo estas?**" –Dijo con una voz de entusiasmo en la voz.**_

_**"**Bien, Courtney…Necesito que cancelemos nuestra salida de hoy**" – Dijo Justin, por el otro lado…**_

_**"**¿Qué? P…Pero… ¿Por qué?**" – Pregunto la chica, atónita.**_

_**"**Porque, me surgió algo…Lo lamento mucho, linda…**" – Dijo Justin, con "voz de angustia" **_**[N.A: ¬.¬]**_**  
**_

_**"**Ohh, ok…No ahí problema**" –Con voz de desilusión- "**¿Nos vemos mañana?**"**_

_**"**Claro linda…Feliz aniversario…Y lamento mucho no poder verte…**" – Dijo Justin.**_

_**"**Gracias e igualmente, amor…**" –Dijo Courtney triste.**_

_**"**Chau, linda**" – Se despidió Justin, sin dejarla contestar a Courtney, corto.**_** [N.A: Que descortes ¬.¬Dejandola hablar sola¬.¬,ok sigamos con el fic ^-^x)]**_**  
**_

_**Courtney cerró el celular, y siguió su camino a casa… Cuando pasaba por una plaza, vio a su amiga Bridg, que se encontraba con su novio, Geoff…Bridg al verla salio corriendo…**_

_**"¡¡Hola Courtney!!" –Dijo la rubia, abrazándola.**_

_**"¡¡Hola, Bridg!!" – Dijo un poco desanimada…- "¿Cómo están, chicos?"**_

_**"Genial… ¿Y vos?" – Pregunto Bridgette con un tono de preocupación en su voz.- "Te noto algo deprimida… ¿Qué paso?"**_

_**"Justin, me paso…" – Dijo Courtney, triste…**_

_**"¿Qué te hizo?" – Pregunto Geoff…**_

_**"Nada, cancelo nuestra cita…" –Dijo Courtney, mirando a la pareja, con tristeza…**_

_**"Pero… ¿Por qué?" –Preguntaron los dos a la vez.**_

_**"Porque le surgió algo muy importante…" – Dijo Courtney.**_

_**"¿Pero que cosa es mas importante, que una cita contigo?" –Preguntó Bridgette.**_

_**"No lo se…" –Dijo Courtney – "Bueno, chicos, me voy…"**_

_**"Bueno…Suerte Court…" –Dijo Geoff, posando una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica- "Todo estará bien…"**_

_**"Eso espero…" – Dijo Courtney – "Bye, Bridg"**_

_**"Chau, suerte…" –Grito Bridg, al ver a su amiga, alejarse…**_

_**Courtney llego a su casa, luego de unos minutos…Dejo el regalo de Justin, sobre el sofá, y prendió la televisión…Paso un rato, y sonó el celular, de la castaña…Era un mensaje de Justin, decía:**_

"_Courtney, quiero verte ahora mismo…Es urgente…Te espero en frente del Starbucks, que esta cerca de tu casa… ¡No tardes, tengo que decirte algo MUY importante, ven tal y como estés! _

_Adiós…_

_Justin"_

_**Courtney hizo caso, y tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo para el Starbucks, no tardo en llegar y al llegar se encontró con Justin…El la saludo y entraron al Starbucks, se sentaron un poco alejados, y Justin hablo…**_

_**"Courtney, te lo diré directamente y sin rodeos…" –Dijo Justin, sin rodeos – "Pero prométeme que no te vas a volver como loca, ni nada por el estilo"**_

_**"Lo prometo, ahora dime que pasa…" – Dijo la morocha preocupada…**_

_**"Courtney, terminamos" –Dijo Justin secamente,**_

_**"¿Qué?" – Dijo Courtney apunto de llorar- "P… Pero ¿Por qué?"**_

_**"Courtney, porque me arte…Ya me arte de ti, de tus amigos…Y especial de ese amiguito tuyo, Duncan…" – Dijo Justin, sin lastima en su voz- "Además me di cuenta, que contigo era pura atracción…Y no, vos y yo somos totalmente distintos…Vos amas, todo lo que es historia, y todo eso, y yo, no, yo odio todo eso…Y otra cosa, conocí a Heather, de quien decías que era horrenda, tu peor enemiga, y te dejo por todo lo demás y por ella… Espero que entiendas…Y que…" –Pero Justin no pudo terminar…Courtney ya había dejado marca en su cara…Si, una gran cachetada, en medio de esa cara…**_

_**"¡¿Y QUE?! ¡¿QUIERES QUE SEAMOS AMIGOS, LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE?! "–Courtney ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente- "¡¡SABES, DUNCAN TENIA RAZÓN, ERES UNA BASURA, QUE LO UNICO QUE LE IMPORTA ES SU MALDITA APARIENCIA Y…Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS!! MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI, JUSTIN!! TE ODIO, NO VUELVAS A APARECER EN MI VIDA DEVUELTA ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!**_

_**Courtney salió corriendo del Starbucks, llorando, y buscando a alguien que la consolara…**_

_**Camino desconsolada hasta recorrer tantas calles, y llegar a un lugar conocido para ella, pero no le dio importancia, siguió caminando, hasta que se dio cuenta que Duncan estaba ahí junto a ella…**_

****Fin Flash Back****

**"**Y eso sucedió…**" –Dijo Courtney, sin llorar, aunque una que otra lagrima salía de sus ojos- "**Fui una estupida, al no creerte…Y vos que me advertiste…Pero yo no te escuche…Cuanto lo siento, Duncan**"-Dijo Courtney, arrepentida…**

**"**No es tu culpa, princesa…Hiciste lo que te pareció…**"- Dijo Duncan, agarrando una mano de la joven – "**Vamos, ya es tarde…**"**

**"**Si…**"-Dijo Courtney…**

**Los dos salieron abrazados del lugar, rumbo a la casa de la castaña…Al llegar, Courtney despidió a Duncan, y entro…Duncan, tomo un taxi, y se dirigía a su casa, mientras iba pensando en todo lo que le paso a su princesa…Mientras tanto Courtney, se dio una ducha, y se metió en su cama, y empezó a pensar en todo lo que le había pasado…Hasta quedarse dormida…**

**

* * *

**

**E**ste es el **1° Cap** espero que les haya gustado^-^

**B**ueno,si quieren que siga el fic, ya saben...

**REVIEWSSSS**** Muchos REVIEWSSSS**

**B**esitos

**B**_elu_ ;)


	2. La primera vez que te vi

**A**** never**** ending**** dream**

**Capitulo****: Dos**

"Court…Despierta niña…**" –Decía Bridgette, intentando despertarla…- "**Llegaremos tarde…**"-Pero la chica no se movía de donde estaba- "**¿Me vas a hacer tirarte de la cama?**" –La castaña no contesto- "**Ok, te la buscaste vos solita**"- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Courtney se encontraba en el piso y con cara de matar a la rubia…En cambio Bridgette se mataba de risa…**

"¡¡BRIDGETTE!!¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!!**" – La castaña se levantaba del piso, buscando algo para revolearle a su mejor amiga- "**No es gracioso**" – Decía mientras le revoleaba a la rubia una almohada.**

"Si lo es…jaja**" – Decía, mientras esquivaba la almohada que le había tirado su amiga.**

"No lo es…**" – Le dijo.**

"Si lo es…**" – Le contesto.**

"No…**" – Dijo Courtney.**

"Si…**" – Dijo Bridgette.**

"No, Bridg**" – Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos.**

"Si, Court…Vamos relájate, si no lo hacia, no te levantabas…**" – Dijo Bridgette, con una sonrisa enorme…**

"Tienes razón…**" – Le contesto a Bridgette – "**Pero había muchas formas de levantarme…Bien y delicadamente…No como lo despiertan a Duncan ¬.¬**" – Le recordó a su amiga…**

"Tienes razón, pero estuve como una hora intentándote despertar como toda gente, pero no despertabas, no me dejaste otra que tirarte de la cama**" – Se defendió Bridgette - "**Ahora, vestite, que llagamos tarde…Dormilona**" – Saliendo de la habitación…**

**Courtney fue hasta su armario, y busco ropa, se metió al baño, se ducho, y salio, desayuno con Bridgette, y esperaron a que Geoff y a Duncan, quienes las pasarían a buscar para ir a ver unas cosas…**

**Mientras tanto Geoff y Duncan, se preparaban para ir a buscar a las chicas…**

"¿Entonces viejo?**" –Le pregunto Geoff a Duncan, este lo miro- "**¿Cómo aguantaste las ganas de romperle la cara Justin?**" –Le pregunto Geoff, mientras buscaba las llaves de su Mercedes Benz Negro descapotable- "**Yo hubiera ido y le hubiera roto la cara**"- Le comento.**

"No se, viejo**" – Le dijo – "**No se como hice, pero en ese momento, solo quería ver a mi princesa sonreír…**" – Le explico este – "**Además si iba y le rompía la cara, iba a empeorar las cosas…**" – Le dijo Duncan…**

"Tienes razón…**" – Dijo Geoff – "**¡¡Acá están!!**" – Exclamo, mientras le mostraba las llaves a Duncan…**

"Bien, entonces…Vamos, antes de que las chicas nos maten**" – Dijo Duncan, su amigo le dijo si, moviendo la cabeza…**

**Al subir al auto, los chicos hablaron sobre, el partido de la noche anterior, y otras cosas…**

**Llegaron, bajaron del auto, y tocaron el timbre del departamento de Courtney…A los minutos, las chicas bajaron…**

"¡¡Hola, chicos!!**" –Saludaron Bridgette y Courtney – "**¿Cómo están?**"**

"¡Hola, chicas!**" – Saludo Geoff – "**Bien, ¿Ustedes?**"**

"Bien…**" – Dijo Courtney, mirando a Duncan, quien le sonreía…**

"Bueno, chicas, ¿Vamos?...O cerrara el local…**" –Dijo Duncan, aun sonriendo **

"Sip**" – Dijeron ambas a la vez…**

**Subieron al auto, Geoff iba manejando, al lado, en el asiento del copiloto iba Bridgette, y atrás Duncan y Courtney, todos hablaban y recordaban, viejos tiempos…Como por ejemplo, cuando se conocieron, Duncan y Courtney…**

********Flash** **Back********

_**Era un día soleado y perfecto…Estaban el las playas de México, de vacaciones…Para ese entonces, Courtney y Bridgette tenían quince años aproximadamente, eran muy amigas, las mejores amigas, desde que tenían memoria…**_

_**Courtney miraba a su amiga, como surfeaba, en ese momento, una persona o mejor dicho un chico, se le acerca… **_

"_Hola, Princesa__**" –Saludo el muchacho**_

_**La castaña, miro para su derecha, y ahí encontró a un chico, de su estatura, más o menos, de buen físico, vio su rostro, y tenia cara de…Como decirlo…¿Criminal? **_

"_Si, criminal es la palabra perfecta__**" – Pensó Courtney. **_

_**En su ceja izquierda llevaba un piercing al igual que su oreja derecha, llevaba un collar, como decía Courtney, un collar que parecía para perros, vio sus ojos, y quedo hipnotizada, eran ojos celestes, **__"muy profundos"__** pensó ella, miro su cabello, negro y con una cresta **__"¿Verde? Wow, eso no se ve todos los días…Debe ser de esos que se creen mejores por ser criminales, vamos Courtney, no le prestes atención…Ignóralo…" __**pensó la chica…Lo miro por unos cinco segundos, y se dio vuelta para seguir mirando a su amiga…**_

_**El joven a ver la reacción de la muchacha, se sentó al lado de ella, y la observo por un rato…Hasta que la muchacha, ya se sentía tan observada por esa mirada, que se dio vuelta, nuevamente, y lo miro por un rato, y le dijo: **_

"_¿Qué queres, Delincuente? __**" **__–__**Le pregunto la joven, mirándolo con cara de mal gusto…**_

"_Wow, es de las difíciles…" __**– Pensó- "**__¿Cómo te llamas, Princesa?" __**–Le pregunto, sin prestarle atención a la joven-**_

"_No te interesa…" __**–Le contesto, sin ganas- **__"Mira, como te llames, si vienes a hacerte el galancito, puedes largarte, porque desde ya, te aviso que no eres mi tipo… ¿Entendiste Delincuente? Ahora, lárgate…"__** –Le contesto la castaña…**_

"_Wow, esta chica si es ruda…Me encanta" __**–Pensaba Duncan, mientras observaba a la joven, con su sonrisa de arrogante- **__"Oye, princesa, tranquila, que no muerdo…Mi nombre, linda, es Duncan…"__** –Dijo, esperando que la "Princesa", como le decía, le dijera su nombre, pero en vez des eso, consiguió que la chica dijera algo, no muy apropiado de una dama…**_

"_Mira, DUNCAN, no me interesa ¿Entendiste? Y ya sabes…Vuelve por donde viniste…Esfúmate, no me interesas…Ahora, lárgate…O grito…" __**–Lo amenazo a Duncan…**_

_**Duncan, si no quería que viniera la policía, era mejor que se valla, así que antes de irse, hizo algo, que antes no había echo…Le robo un beso, a la joven…UN BESO…Courtney quedo congelada y el joven, como todo un profesional, salio corriendo de ahí, cuando Courtney reacciono, el joven ya no estaba…La joven lo maldijo por sus adentros…Aunque por adentro, sentía una fuerte atracción por el…Pero como es Courtney, lo negaba rotundamente…**_

"_¿Quién era ese joven?" __**–Pregunto Bridgette…**_

"_Un idiota…" __**–Le contesto Courtney, con rabia.**_

"_Un idiota que te robo un beso" __**–Le recordó Bridgette, mientras reía pícaramente**_

"_Cállate, Bridg" __**–Le dijo la castaña a su amiga- **__"Es un criminal ¬.¬"_

"_Un criminal que te gusta…" __**–Dijo la rubia, mientras juntaba sus cosas- **__"Volvamos al hotel, estoy cansada"_

"_Vamos…Y Bridgette, una cosa más…"__** –Dijo Courtney a su amiga, la rubia la miro- **__"No me gusta el criminal, ese…"_

"_Como digas, Court…Como digas" __**–Dijo Bridgette- **__"Ahora dices eso, pero el destino hace cosas increíbles, de seguro, que telo cruzas de vuelta…" __**–Pensó.**_

_**Luego de juntar todas sus cosas, y seguir "discutiendo" sobre el delincuente o criminal, o sea Duncan, llegaron al hotel…**_

_**Pasaron varias semanas, y Courtney al igual que Duncan, no se podían olvidar…En especial Duncan, quien estaba totalmente desesperado…Quería encontrarla, volver a verla…Y aunque ella le contestara mal, quería hacerla enojar…Courtney en cambio, no podía sacar de su mente esos ojos celestes, que la hipnotizaron, aunque ella lo negara, quería verlo…**_

_**En una semana Courtney y Bridgette volvían a Nueva York, por los estudios, y Duncan…Bueno el, seguiría escapando de los reformatorios, y de la policía, como hacia antes…**_

_**En esa ultima semana que le quedaba a Courtney y a Bridgette, decidieron ir a una fiesta, que hacia un amigo que conoció Bridgette en el centro comercial…El muchacho se llamaba Geoff, y era increíblemente guapo, según Bridgette, era simpático y muy divertido, lo que Bridgette no sabia, era que Geoff era amigo de Duncan…Su mejor amigo… **_

_**El día de la fiesta, Courtney y Bridgette, se fueron de compras, recorrieron todas las tiendas, y eso que ellas no eran muy fanáticas que digamos de "las compras"…Mientras las chicas entraban y salían de tiendas, Duncan y Geoff, paseaban por el mismo centro comercial, hablando de chicas…Y mirando Chicas…Pero en una de esas, estaban tan distraídos mirando a una morocha, que se tropezaron, con unas chicas, que estaban, también muy distraídas, hablando…**_

"_¡¡PERDON!!" __**–Contestaron los cuatro a la vez...**_

_**Al escuchar sus voces, se quedaron mudos…Estaban Duncan y Geoff enfrente de Courtney y Bridgette…**_

_**Bridgette feliz de ver a Geoff, y este igual, se saludaron…Duncan sonrío, al ver la actitud de su Princesa…Si, su princesa…Courtney, había puesto mala cara, y junto las bolsas rápido y miro para otro lado…**_

"_Geoff, te presento a Courtney mi amiga…" __**–Señalando a Courtney- **__"Courtney, el es famoso Geoff"_

"_Un gusto, Geoff" __**–Dijo sonriendo- **__"Court, para los amigos^-^" _

"_El gusto es mio, Court…" __**–Miro a Bridgette y dijo- **__"Chicas les presento a Duncan, mi mejor amigo…"__**-A puntando al de remera negra con una calavera en medio- **_

"_Un gusto, Duncan…" __**–Dijo Bridgette, sonriendo- **__"Duncan, supongo que, vos y Court, ya se conocían… ¿No?"__**-Dijo, guiñándole el ojo a Geoff, en forma de que el ayudara- **_

"_Si…" __**–Dijo Duncan, aun sonriendo…- **__"¿Cómo estas Princesa?"_

"_Estaba bien, hasta que apareciste, Delincuente ¬.¬" __**–Dijo de mal humor…**_

"_Oye, no me llames Delincuente, Princesa ¬.¬" __**–Dijo Duncan**_

"_DEJA DE LLAMARME PRINCESA" __**–Dijo Courtney**_

"_¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonce?" __**–Dijo Duncan, apropósito, le encantaba discutir con ella…**_

"_LLAMAME COMO QUIERAS PERO NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA, DELINCUENTE" __**–Dijo enojada Courtney**_

"_Esta bien…PRINCESA" __**–Dijo Duncan…**_

_**Y así empezaron, a discutir…Geoff y Bridgette observaban la escena muy divertidos, porque sabían que Duncan lo hacia apropósito…Luego de un rato, Geoff y Bridgette, los detuvieron…Bridgette y Courtney se despidieron de los Chicos…Bueno Courtney se despidió solo de Geoff… **_

_**Pasaron las horas, y las chicas ya estaban listas, para la fiesta…**_

_**Pidieron un taxi, y salieron…**_

_**Al llegar, se encontraron con Geoff quien estaba con Duncan… **_

_**Geoff y Bridgette, estaban bailando y Courtney estaba sentada mirando como bailaban, cuando se acerca Duncan…**_

"_¿Por qué tan sola, Princesa?" __**-Pregunto Duncan, al ver que Courtney lo miro con mala cara, el suspiro- **__"Vengo en son de Paz…Courtney…"_

"_¿Me llamaste Courtney?" __**–Pregunto la chica**_

"_Si… ¿Es ese tu nombre…No? __**–Pregunto el en forma de broma**_

"_Si, ese es mi nombre…"__** –Dijo riendo- **__"Duncan…"_

"_¿Si?"__**-Pregunto, sorprendido, que la castaña lo llamara por su nombre y no por "Delincuente" y/o "Criminal"**_

"_¿Por qué te gusta hacerme enojar?" __**–Pregunto la chica, un poco sonrojada…**_

"_Pues…Porque trato así a todas…__**" –Mintió**_

"_Duncan…Eso hubiera funcionado para la policía o otra chica…Pero en mi no funciona…"__**-Lo regaño**_

"_Esta bien…Pero no te rías…"__**-Dijo el, ella hizo una seña de que no se reiría- **__"Porque, así, no ven mi lado Amable, por así decirlo…"__**-Le confeso a la muchacha.**_

"_Pues, mira…No estas diciendo nada malo, para molestarme…Y eso es…Agradable" __**-Le confeso la castaña al de la cresta verde…**_

"_Courtney…"__**-Dijo el muchacho… **__" ¿Amigo?" __**–Estirando su mano**_

"_Uno, no me digas Courtney, Dos dime Princesa y Tres…Amigos__**-Dijo aceptando la mano, de su ahora nuevo amigo…**_

_**Desde la pista de baile, Geoff y Bridgette sonreían triunfantes…Al fin, Courtney y Duncan eran amigos…Aunque ellos sabían que Duncan, sentía algo más fuerte por Courtney…**_

********Fin****Del****Flash****Back********

**

* * *

**

**O**k, **2° Cap**^-^

**Gracias** por los **Reviewsss**!!!

**SweetMarshMellow**: Totalmente de acuerdo!! **Duncan&Courtney Fan**! ^-^Jjaja Gracias por leer el fic :)

**Carla**: No te preocupes,la voy a seguir^-^Y cuando no pueda subir cap,les voy a avisar si?? Gracias por leer el fic :)

**XxNenisCullenxX**: Ok,te voy a hacer caso, no me van a importar los comentarios x) Jaja Gracias por leer el fic :)

**xX7F8Xx**: Gracias por el apoyo :) Y si hay demasiadas faltas de ortografia, ademas yo escribo mal x) jjaja Y mas cuando se trata de acentos x) o cuando tengo que poner _Hay _pongo _Ahi_ y arreves x) jaja Gracias por leer el fic:)

**.Constyle.**: Jaja yo ame escribir la parte donde Courtney le daba la cachetada y le decia sus verdades x) jaja Y gracias a vos tambien por leer el Fic :)

**Este cap va dedicado a ustedes :)**

**Besitos, hasta el prox cap...**

**B**_elu_ ;)


	3. El acercamiento Primera Parte

**A never ending dream**

**Capitulo****: Tres**

**Parte****: Uno**

"Wow este lugar es enorme…" **–Dijo Courtney, al entrar a una tienda de discos…**

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo…"**- Apoyo la rubia a su amiga…**-"¿Cómo aremos para encontrar ese CD, chicos?"

"Fácil, nos dividimos…" **–Dijo el rubio- **"Court y Duncan, irán por arriba y nosotros por acá, ¿Les parece bien?"

"Si" **–Dijeron todos excepto Geoff, que había dado la idea…**

**Se dividieron, como habían dicho…**

**Por arriba, en la categoría Punk/Rock, Duncan espiaba a Court, que se veía muy concentrada, buscando dichoso CD, que Duncan quería…**

"_Wow, que concentrada esta…Nunca la había visto tan seria…Bueno si, esa vez, que…" _**-Pero el pensamiento de Duncan, fue interrumpido, por el llamado de su Princesa…**

"Duncan, acá no esta el CD…"**-Le dijo, sonriendo…-**"¿Dónde más podemos buscar?"

"Emm, no se…Que tal, si le preguntamos a alguien…-**Dijo Duncan, mirando un CD de Linkin Park.**

"¿Te pasa algo?" **–Pregunto la castaña, preocupada por su amigo- **"Estas muy callado…"

"**No, no es nada…"**-Dijo mirándola- **"Estaba pensando en que si no encuentro el CD, me muero" **–Dijo en forma dramática…

"Jajaja, ya Duncan…Deja de dramatizar…Jaja "**–Dijo la chica riéndose…**

**Fueron y preguntaron…Pero nada, no encontraban el CD, bajaron y buscaron a Bridgette y a Geoff, cuando los encontraron, decidieron ir a otras disquerías, entraban y salían, y no encontraban ese CD, hasta que entraron a la ultima tienda, que quedaba, y se volvieron a dividir, como antes…**

**Courtney, le dijo a Duncan, que buscaría por la categoría Rock y que el buscara por la categoría mix (como le decían ellos, ya que en esa categoría habían discos de todo tipo)**

**Courtney, estaba ahí, buscando ese maldito CD de Metallica, que no encontraba… ¿Cómo un solo CD, podía sacarle a todos tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, lo único que quería era encontrarlo, e ir a comprar ese collar, que había visto…Pero no podía ir, sin antes encontrar ese CD…**

**Duncan, lo había buscado, pero no lo encontró, fue a buscar a Courtney para ver si lo había encontrado… Al doblar a la derecha, en la categoría Pop/Balada se encontró con una sorpresa, Geoff y Bridgette besándose…**

"Ellos no pierden tiempo…" **–Dijo una voz atrás de el **

"Tienes razón, Princesa" **–Dándose vuelta y mirándola a los ojos-** "¿Encontraste el CD?"

"Lamentablemente, para mi, pero bueno para vos, SIII" **–Le dijo la chica, riendo**

"**¿En serio?" **–Pregunto el chico, ilusionado

"¡¡Si, Duncan!!" **–Sacando el CD de su espalda- **"Acá esta" **–Dándoselo**

"Eres lo máximo, Court" **–Alzándola – **"Gracias"

"**De nada…Delincuente" **–Riéndose- **"Ahora, bájame"**

"¿Y que pasa, si no quiero?"-Mirándola desafiante- "¿Qué hará la Princesa? ¿Morderme?" **–Dijo en broma y en voz seductora**

**

* * *

**

Ok, esa es la primera parte del cap 3

Chicas, sorry pero, mi mente no anda, como para escribir cap largo, como los 2 primero, hoii aca [Argentina] fue el dia de la madre y no estube en todooo el dia hasta hace un rato, y mañana Lunes tengo cole, temprano y una prueba de matematias horrendo!!!!! y Por supuesto en estos momentos me caigo de sueño, les prometo que la prox parte del cap,va a hacer un poquito mas larga ^-^

Gracias por leer!!

**Brookiee**: Gracias por leer el fic ^-^ y siii yo tmb soy feliz,mientras mas fics aparezcan yo happy x) jaja

**.Constyle.**: Tranquila no ahi problema ^-^Usa las palabras que quieras x) jaja Claro que a mi no me importa!! Y Tengo 14 añitos jaja^-^ y gracias por leer el fic ;) ahh!! Y ya te agrege ^-^

**Nenisssss**: Creo que me pase con las "s" O.o jajaj Bueno, no importa! Hey amix[Ya eres como mi amiga, x)jaja ok,todas para mi son mis amigas O.O estoy loca no me hagan caso ^-^] avisame cuando necesites ideas, para ese gran fic, que yo te puedo ayudar^-^ Mi mente, tiene millones de ideas, tal vez alguna te sirva...Por cierto me lei tus noves x) Y son geniales!!! Me encantaria ayudarte con este GRAN proyecto[si se le podria llamar asi]...Cuando necesites ayuda,solo mandame un mensaje^-^jajaa

**Carlu**: Te puedo llamar asi? Bueno jeje que bueno que no soy la unica x) jaja Ok, aca tenes la continuacion, asi que, no desesperes ^-^jajaj

Hasta el prox capii!!

**B**_elu_ ;)

**PD**: Courtney me hizo acordar de dejarles mi mail, por cualquier duda...En especial a vos, Nenis :) Ok ,se los pongo ahora antes que la Estirada de Courtney me regañe!

**Courtney: HEY¿A quien le dices estirada? ¬.¬**

A vos a quien mas ???

**Courtney: Yo no soy estirada**

Si lo sos...

**Courtney: No lo soy**

Si, Courtney admitilo!!! ¬.¬ Hasta Duncan lo sabe ¬.¬

**Courtney: ¿Y PORQUE SACAS AL DELINCUENTE EN LA DISCUCION?**

PORQUE ME GUSTA EL DE LA CRESTA VERDE!!! O.o Ok, ese fue mi subconciente, no yo...

**Courtney: ¬.¬ Si, claro ¬.¬**

Ya Court, me desvie...Iba a dejar mi msn^-^*o*

**Courtney: Entonces dejalo **

Si me seguis hablando no lo dejo mas!! Asi que CIERRA EL PICO!!!

**Courtney: Esta bien...Pero no te enojes!!**

¬.¬ Ok, chicas mi mail: b-o-m-b-o-m-b-e-l-u--h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m

**Courtney: Que quede claro, que no van los guiones .**

Courtney...Ahi viene Duncan, escondete!!!

**Courtney: OK YA ME FUI!!! BYE LECTORAS!!!**

Al fin se fue -.-"

Ok,ahora me despido!!!

Byeeee

**B**_elu _;)


	4. El acercamiento Segunda y Ultima Parte

**A never ending dream**

**Capitulo****: Tres**

**Parte****: Dos**

**Duncan se acerco lentamente pero provocativamente a Courtney, con la misma intención que hace ****tres años…Besarla…Una vez lo hizo, pero no como lo quería ahora…**

**Estaban tan cerca, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y sus labios se rozaban…**

**Estaban tan cerca, apunto de besarse cuando, de la nada unos empleados llegan y los interrumpen…**

"_Disculpen, pero ¿Necesitan ayuda?_**" –Pregunto el empleado, sonriendo…**

**Duncan con mala cara contesto que no, y abrazo a Courtney por los hombros, como hacia siempre, y fueron a la caja, sin antes interrumpir a la tierna pareja que se seguían besando en la sección Pop/Balada, Geoff y Bridgette…**

**Luego de pagar el CD de Metallica, se fueron a comprar el collar que quería Courtney, pero cuando llegaron…**

"_Genial, cerro…" _**-Dijo Courtney, con frustración en su voz...**

"_Tranquila, Princesa..."_**-Le dijo Duncan, sonriendo- **"_Si queres, venimos mañana…"_

"_¿Seguro Duncan?__" _**–Pregunto la muchacha con ojos brillosos**

"_Claro, te __debo una por encontrar el CD" _**–Dijo riéndose**

"_Genial, gracias Duncan" _**–Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo el de los piercing **

**Luego de eso, se fueron del centro comercial, para el departamento de Courtney, a dejarla, pero Duncan, dijo que quería quedarse un rato a hablar con ella…**

**Cuando bajan, dejan solo a Bridgette y a Geoff…**

"_¿Le dirá lo que siente?" _**–Pregunto la rubia a su novio**

"_Tal vez…No se, no me dijo nada…" _**–Dijo el rubio- **_"Espero que si…"_

**Siguieron hablando, y arrancaron, al irse, dejaron en la puerta a Duncan y Courtney…**

"_Bien, entra…" _**–Dijo Courtney, abriendo la puerta de su departamento, y haciendo pasar a Duncan**

"_Bien, Courtney, sabes que hace mucho no vengo aquí…Creo que la ultima vez fue…" _**–Haciéndose el pensativo…**

"_Ayer, Duncan…Viniste ayer…"_-Riéndose de la actuación de su mejor amigo…**-**_"Bien… ¿De que querías hablar?" _**–Pregunto con vos de ansiosa**

"_Bueno…Sobre, etem…Lo que paso en el negocio…"_**-Lo ultimo lo dijo rápido, pero Courtney lo entendió perfectamente, y se sonrojo-**

"_Ah, sobre…Eso…" _**–Dijo Courtney mirando al piso…- **_"¿Qué piensas de "eso"?" _

"_Bueno…Princesa…Voy a hacerte sincero…y Directo…" _**–Dijo Duncan- **_"Pero promete que pase lo que pase, seguirás siendo mi amiga…"_

"_Te lo prometo" _**–Le prometió la castaña al de la cresta verde…**

"_Courtney…Desde que te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti, cuando te robe el beso, no sabia porque lo había echo…Cuando me ignoraste ese día en la playa, me enamore automáticamente de ti…Cuando me fui de ahí, pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver…Pero en cambio, no sabíamos, ni vos ni yo, que nuestros amigos se conocían, y ese día en el centro comercial, te encontré…Por supuesto que me moria de ganas por abrazarte y decirte lo que sentía, pero pensé que era un amor de verano, como cualquier otro, el día de la fiesta, que nos hicimos amigos, me encanto…Cuando hicimos ese pacto de volvernos a ver, me hizo feliz….Seguir en contacto contigo, era increíble, me enamore mas de ti, pero cuando me dijiste sobre…Justin…Me puse celoso, y tenia miedo, a la vez, de que te hiciera algo…Cuando me entere de que te había lastimado, tenia ganas de matarlo, pero no lo hice, por ti…Cada segundo que paso contigo, me enamoro mas…Princesa, me gustas…Y si no quieres ser mas mi amiga, yo…" _**–Pero Duncan no pudo terminar, Courtney lo estaba besando…**

**Courtney's****Pov**

**Luego de que Duncan me dijera eso, me di cuenta de que sentía lo mismo…Me encantaba Duncan, tanto…Su actitud de criminal, su rebeldía…Todo en y de el me encantaba no había algo que no me gustara de el...A veces su actitud de arrogante, o de delincuente, o que lo siga la policía a veces, o que este en reformatorios y se escapara, solo para volver con su gente querida y no le importara nada, me encantaba, y me hacia retarlo…Pero era algo que me volvía loca…**

**No aguante las ganas, y lo bese…Como nunca bese a nadie…Ni siquiera a Justin, lo besaba así…**

**Duncan's****Pov**

**Le dije lo que sentía a Courtney…¡¡SE LO DIJE!!****Aun no lo creo, pero Courtney tiene unos labios muy suaves… Demasiado suaves…Me encanta, ella es todo lo contrario a mi…Ella es, tan…Dulce y delicada…Una de las razones por las que la llamo "Princesa" pero a veces se convierte en un problema, y dice cosas que…No tendría que decir una dama… Pero aun así, sigue siendo la Courtney que conozco…Pero a esta Courtney no la conozco, es una Court nueva, la Courtney que conozco dejaría que termine de hablar esa persona, y diría algo…Esta Courtney era todo lo contrario, era una Courtney que me gustaba, pero no tanto como la real…Pero aun así, era Courtney, Mi Courtney…**

**Normal's** **Pov**

**Duncan y Courtney se siguieron besando…Hasta que (Lamanteblemente) necesitaban respirar, y se tuvieron que se parar…**

"_Duncan…" _**–Dijo Courtney, en un susurro, ya que sus frentes estaban juntas…**

"_¿Si?" _**–Pregunto Duncan, mirándola a los ojos…**

"_Te amo..." _**–Dijo Courtney sin rodeos…**

"_Yo también te amo…" _**–Dijo Duncan, sonriendo y volviéndola a besar…**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3 Parte 2(Ultima parte) PUESTO!!**

jajaj

Cap dedicado a **.Constyle. **o** Consueeh**!

Gracias, **Consueeh**, por adarme el empujoncito para escribir el cap!En cerio muchas gracias, y por cierto, espero el capi!!! ¬.¬ Quiero mi sorpresa!! x) jaja porque es mia mia, solo mia x) jjaja Gracias devuelta! Y por cierto! ¿En serio soy tu idola? =O Es algo nuevo para mi...=$ Gracias, Consueeh!! jaja Me caiste muy bien ^-^jaja Yo cumpli con mi parte! Ahora cumpli vos ¬.¬ jaja Gracias devuelta

**Carlu**: Jaja Que bueno que te gusto el cap, bueno, aca tenes la parte 2 del cap 3 ^-^ Gracias por leer :)

**Brookie**: De nada x) jaja Gracias por leer :)

**SweetMarshmellow**: Gracias por leer :) Y me fue bien en la prueba!!! jaja Por suerte ^-^ Jaj por cierto! Me lei "Chica Embarazada" y me parecio genial, pense en un momento que era Courtney y Duncan, pero no lo era x) pero igual muy linda! Te felicito ^-^

**Nenis ^-^**: Gracias por leer :) y aca esta la continuacion! Ya sabes, cualquier cosita, un mensaje! ;) jaj

**xX7F8Xx**: Gracias por leer :) y si es un tierno Duncan *-* por algo me gusta el de la creta verde O.O NO DEVUELTA!! Subconciente! ¬.¬ Y si Court es un estirada pero simpatica ^-^jaja

Bueno me...Estemm, no se ustedes pero...

COURTNEY DUNCAN!!!!! DEJENSE DE BESUQUEAR!!! ¬.¬ No coman enfrente de los pobres, chicos -.-" Tengan conmpacion -.-"

**Dunca: Perdon??**

**Coutney: Y porque no puedo besarlo? **

**Duncan: Princesa,no sabia que te gustaban mis besos...**[Pone cara de pervertido x)]

**Courtney: NO ME GUSTAN !!**

**Duncan: SI TE GUSTAN!! **

**Courtney: NO**

**Duncan: SI**

YA PAREN!!!

Courtney, admite que te gusta y Duncan, aunque ella diga que "NO" le gustas...¿YA FELICES? AHORA ESFUMENSEN QUE ME IBA A DESPEDIR!! ¬.¬

**Duncan y Courtney: ¿Que pasa si no queremos irnos?**

Canselo el fic, y ahogo a Courtney en una picina gigante y mando a cadena perpetua a Duncan, para que despues sea llevado a muerte y lo ahorquen ¬.¬

**Duncan y Courtney: YA NOS FUIMOS !! **[Y salen corriendo x)]

Ahora si!

Bye^-^

**B**_elu_ ;)


	5. En busca de un Milagro Primera Parte

**A naver ending dream**

**Capitulo****: Cuatro**

**Parte****: Uno**

**Los rayos de sol, entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Courtney, la joven dormía placidamente, sobre el pecho de Duncan, quien la abrazaba por la cintura. Este último, estaba despierto observando a la joven, dormir.**

**Pensaran, que hicieron "eso", pero no fue así… **

*******Flash****Back*******

_**Esa misma noche, luego de besarse, se soltó un tormenta, Courtney muy amablemente, le pidió a Duncan, que se quedara…Duncan acepto con gusto, y le propuso que vieran una película… La película, la elegiría Courtney…Mientras ella elegía una película. Duncan pidió pizza…**_

_"__Princesa, ¿Ya elegiste la película que queres ver?"** –Pregunto Duncan, abrazándola por atrás apoyando su pera o barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica…**_

_"__Si, Dunky…**"** –Dijo Courtney, mostrándole la película_

_"__¿Crepúsculo?**" –Pregunto con un tono de desagrado en su voz **_**[N.A:No se que otra peli ponerle y ademas es mi peli favorita *-*,volvamos a la historia!:)]  
**

_"__Oh vamos Duncan…Quiero verla…**" –Dijo Courtney con cara de suplica- "**__Por favor…No la vi nunca…Además, me prometí a mi misma, que iba a ver esta película con alguien especial…**"**_

_"__Ah, ¿Si?... ¿Y con quien?**" –Acercando a Courtney, para besarla…**_

_"__Con vos…**" –Dijo Courtney sonrojándose un poco**_

_"__Entonces, la vamos a ver…**" –Dijo Duncan, sonriendo. Courtney lo miro con un brillo en los ojos- "**__Pero antes…**" – La beso…Como si fuera el primer beso, que se dieron…**_

_**Luego de unos minutos, se separaron, por culpa, del timbre…**_

_"__Llego la pizza**" –Dijo Courtney…- "**__¿Bajas a abrir?**" –Agrego sonriendo**_

_"__Esta bien…**" –Dijo Duncan, tomando las llaves del departamento, y antes de bajar, le robo un beso a Courtney, y le guiño el ojo…Y bajo a recibir la pizza**_

_"__Ladrón…**" –Dijo Courtney en un suspiro…**_

_**Luego de unos minutos, Duncan subió con la pizza y se sentó con Courtney, y pusieron "play" a la película…**_

_**Pasaron varias horas, y cuando termino la película, Duncan se dio cuenta que Courtney estaba dormida…La levanto y la llevo a la habitación, el iba a irse, pero Courtney lo aferro a ella…**_

_**Duncan y Courtney durmieron juntos esa noche…**_

*******Fin****del****Flash****Back*******

**Duncan se levanto lentamente, para ir a hacerle el desayuno a su Princesa…**

**Luego de que Duncan se valla a la cocina, Courtney se despertó, lentamente, con miedo a que eso que paso ayer, fuera solo un sueño…Pero al despertase, se encontró sola en su habitación, pero al lado de su mesita de luz, una nota…**

"_Princesa:_

_Se que te vas a despertar vas a pensar que lo de ayer fue un sueño…_

_Pero no lo es…_

_Y para que te des cuenta que digo la verdad, ve a la cocina…_

_Te espera una sorpresa…_

_Tu Duncan"_

**Courtney se levanto rápido, se dio una ducha rápida y salio vestida…Fue hacia la cocina y se encontró con la mesa llena de comida, desde Cereales hasta Frutas…Y Duncan al lado de esta…**

"Buen día, Princesa**" –Saludo Duncan**

"Buen día, *Mi Duncan*" **-Dijo Courtney remarcando lo de "Mi Duncan" **

"¿Cómo amaneciste?" **-Pregunto el muchacho, sonriéndole…**

"**Muy Bien… ¿Y vos?" –Pregunto la castaña…**

"**Genial" –Dijo el…**

**Desayunaron entre risas, por las tonterías que hacia Duncan o decía Courtney…**

**Cuando terminaron, levantaron todo, y ordenaron lo del día anterior…**

**Eran alrededor de las once de la mañana cuando, el teléfono del departamento de Courtney, sonó…**

"_¿Diga?" _**–Dijo Courtney, mientras Duncan le daba un pequeño beso en el cuello…**

"_Hola, Courtney…" _**–Dijo Bridgette con la voz quebrada**

"_Bridgette… ¿Qué sucedió?" _**-Dijo Courtney, mientras le hacia señas a Duncan…**

"_Es Geoff…" _**–Dijo mientras lloraba**

"_¿Qué le paso a Geoff?" _**–Dijo Courtney asustada**

"_El…"_

_

* * *

_

**¿Que le habra pasado a Geoff? ¿Duncan, me pedira a mi y a mi geme que nos casemos con el? ¿Coutney dejara de gritarme, cada vez que lo nombro a "Duncky"? Todo esto lo sabremos en...A-Never-Ending-Dream ! **kajajaj le robe la idea a mi Geme!! jaja _[Mente: LADRONA!]_ No le presten atencion a lo que esta en corchetes y en italic...:) Geme espero que no te enojes,pero me gusto mucho eso x) jaja

Ok, Gracias a todas por leer!!!

**Duncan y Courtney: **_[Besandose]_

¬.¬ COURTNEY DEJA DE BESAR A DUNCAN!!

**Duncan y Courtney: **_[Siguen besandose]_

Ok, no me hagan caso! ¬.¬

Bien, me voy despidiendo ^-^

Gracias por leer,a las nuevas lectoras :) y por supuesto a las que ya no son taaaaan nuevas x)jajaj

Beso

**B**_elu_ ;)


	6. En busca de un Milagro Segunda Parte

**A never ending dream**

**Capitulo****: Cuatro**

**Parte****: Dos**

**Courtney quedo helada… ¿Era de verdad lo que oía? No podía ser…Lo único que pudo hacer, apenas colgó, fue abrazar a Duncan…**

"¿Qué paso?" **-Pregunto Duncan, al ver como lloraba Courtney- **"Princesa, ¿Porque lloras?"

"Geoff…" **–Dijo con voz entrecortada- **"Geoff esta en coma…" **–Dijo al fin para luego llorar a mares- **

**Duncan quedo en shock, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Por eso Bridgette asusto a Courtney? **

"¿Dónde esta?"** –Pregunto Duncan-**

"En el Hospital Privado de acá cerca…"** –Dijo Courtney- **

"Vamos…"** –Dijo el agarrando la mano de Courtney- **"Bridge nos necesita"

**Luego de unos minutos llegaron al hospital…**

**Duncan pregunto por Geoff, mientras Courtney hablaba por teléfono con Gwen.**

**Mientras tanto Bridgette se cuestionaba…**

"_¡Es mi maldita culpa! Geoff no estaría aquí, y en esa sala, con todos esos doctores en sima de el… ¿Por qué no mejor me quedaba en casa? Por una maldita discusión… Por mis malditos celos…Y ese maldito coche que dejo a mi Geoff así en…coma…" _–Bridgette estaba destruida…Por culpa de unos celos, de novia…Celos que no tuvieron que aparecer por ninguna razón…Pero no, ella tubo que a ver salido de ese café enojada como para que Geoff la persiguiera y al estar cruzando la calle, ella no viera un auto y su chico la empujara a un lado para que no la atropellara….- _"Yo tendría que estar ahí…"_

"Bridgette" **– Escucho una voz a sus espaldas… Era ella…Su mejor amiga….**

"Courtney"** –Dijo esta abrazándola fuertemente…Y las lagrimas empezaron a salir…**

**Estuvieron esperando un buen rato… Hasta que salio el Doctor…**

"¿Familiares del Señor Geoff?" **–Pregunto el Doctor- **

"Nosotros…" –Dijeron al unísono Duncan, Bridgette y Courtney-

"¿Cómo esta mi novio?" **–Pregunto Bridgette-**

"Señorita, el Señor Geoff…"

* * *

**Sorry!!! T-T **

**No pude postear antes T-T el colegio,las pruebas TODO me tenia loca !! Perdonen devuelta!!**

**Bueno aca les dejo un capitulo chiquitito [Perdon por eso tambien pero mi mente no da para mucho tengo 1 fic aqui(Este xD) 1 novela en de Edward&Tu y estoy preparando otra para postear en ese foro tambien xD jaj estoy llena] ! Espero que les guste! :)**

**Si quieren pasar por mi nove: (Para comentar tienen que registrarse)**

http://*foro*.univision*.com/*univision/*board/*message?**=robert*pattinson*&*=*105557

**Saquen los "**" ;) **

**Bueno me voy :)**

**ByeBye :)**

**Belu ;)  
**


End file.
